With the continuous development of computer technology and network communication technology, various kinds of software appear, which greatly satisfy the needs of people in their daily work, life and learning. Accordingly, the software management tools emerged.
Existing software management tools, such as the software management module in Baidu Guard software, provide integrated features, including software downloading, installing, upgrading, and uninstalling, to users. Users can search, through the software management module, the pieces of software that are desirable and complete the installation, and in the meanwhile can upgrade or uninstall specific pieces of software.
Notwithstanding the above, advances in technology have made people's requirements of software management tools higher and higher, traditional software management tools are unable to meet people's growing needs for personalized, customized software management services.